


Frustration

by IxN0VA



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, get his robo ass, path is a bottom, you're dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxN0VA/pseuds/IxN0VA
Summary: After a rough day (Y/N) comes home to their eager botfriend, Pathfinder! Though (Y/N) is not exactly in the best of moods, and poor Pathfinder is just the person they needed to take out their frustration on.
Relationships: Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Reader, Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> First X reader
> 
> Tried to keep it gender neutral for reader
> 
> Path has a dick attachment tho. He's also loaded from the games so he has a sweet ass penthouse for you to come home to because WHY NOT?
> 
> The reader plays in the games. Also uses the cliche that Path's real name is Marvin.
> 
> Uhhh enjoy I guess?

Pathfinder eagerly turned his attention towards the door of the penthouse as soon as he heard it start to open. He'd known (Y/N) would be home a bit later than normal due to Apex choosing them for the normal randomly selected post game interviews. They had a match today that went over generally okay, or at least he felt it did anyway, even though (Y/N)'s squad was one of the first to be eliminated. Pathfinder headed over to greet them at the door as soon as they stepped inside.

(Y/N) however, wasn't in the best of moods. Today had been stressful, and awful. Then the interview they had to go over just made it worse. They asked a bunch of stupid questions, and apparently there was a few speculation and rumours in the media about themselves that they didn't particularly like. They couldn't exactly do anything about it though; which is why they were so annoyed by it! They'd toss their bag and uniform for the games on to the side table that stood near the doorway, and proceeded to kick off their shoes. They then completely pushed past Pathfinder, without so much as even acknowledging his presence. They instead continued to go straight down the hallway and in to the bathroom.

Pathfinder stood in the same spot for a moment, processing what just transpired. He was expecting to at least speak to them before anything else happened, but this wasn't the case. He couldn't help but display a sad face on to his screen briefly, as he accepted the fact they had completely ignored him. Normally they didn't act like that, so he assumed it was just a one time occurrence and tried not to think much more about it, returning to the living room of the penthouse where he was previously.

A few minutes later he heard the sounds of water running, and then finally they would call out to him; “Marv, c'mere please-”

Pathfinder jumped to his feet again almost instantly at the sound of hearing their call. He was just as eager to engage with them as he was before. “Yes, friend?” He called out to them as he entered the bathroom. It was clear that they had decided to take a shower, as he stood now in the doorway and observed the scene.

“Hand me the shampoo?” They asked him, still not entirely focused on him at the moment. “I forgot it before I got in.”

“Oh, sure.” He gingerly stepped over their discarded clothing, reaching for the bottle that was left on the vanity across the way from the shower. He never really understood the need for different kinds of soaps when humans bathed, but right now wasn't a good time to question it, he figured.

When he turned to hand it to them, they kind of snatched it, aggressively squeezing the bottle, probably taking more than they actually needed from it. They then snapped it shut again and put it on the shelf next to them, continuing to wash themselves. Pathfinder sort of stood awkwardly in the entry way to the shower for a few moments while they did this.

“...What.” They glanced back over at him, making a statement instead of a question.

“...Are you okay?” He asked them, his screen displaying a question mark now in response.

“...I'm fine.” (Y/N) turned to look away from him, allowing the water to rinse over themselves and clean off the suds.

“...Are you sure?” He'd ask them again, “You seem a bit... Aggressive.”

“I'm. Fine.” They snapped back at him, “I'm just... Stressed.”

“...Okay.” He looked away now too, taking a moment. “As long as you're sure. You know I don't like seeing you upset.”

They scowled. “Well sometimes us humans have a bad time. Sometimes things are stupid and don't always work out how we want them to! So we like to just be left alone sometimes to brew in our own misery!” Their tone was a bit callous now as they went to crank the heat up on the water a bit more.

“I didn't mean it like that, I just-” Pathfinder started to get a bit offended by the response, but then took a moment to himself, not bothering to finish his original sentence. “Okay.”

“Wraith can be so stubborn sometimes!” They kept talking to him even though he didn't originally pursue them to. “And then I was also on a team with Revenant, and he's just an-an-ugggggh!”

“...Was it really that bad?” Pathfinder asked, acknowledging the fact their squad wasn't the best possible match they could of ended up with today.

“Well, its easy for you to think otherwise, mister champion.” They hissed back at him, clearly showing how they felt about the outcome of the match today. “Must feel real good, winning with a competent squad???”

“I- (Y/N)!?” He looked back at them, head tilted slightly in surprise. It was obviously clear now that they were just in an overall bad mood, given the fact they've never held winning or losing against him like that before.

“Oh, just shut up!” They suddenly stepped out of the shower, lunging forwards to latch onto him and they strongly pulled him back. This caused Pathfinder to stumble as he wasn't expecting it, and it was more forceful than any other time they've taken him by surprise.

They pulled him all the way into the shower, and he could sense the heat from the water as it graced over him briefly before they had him pinned against the far wall. They used their hold on him to hoist themselves up enough to meet his head, and they didn't hesitate in pushing their lips against the cool metal plating.

“(Y/N)-” It almost happened too fast for him to process correctly. He was thankful he was somewhat water proof, though he questioned the difference between rain and a direct warm shower beating down on top of him. (Y/N) didn't seem to give much thought to his well-being at the moment though. They continued to push into him, almost growling a bit into their advancements.

Pathfinder braced against them, enough to pry them away slightly, just so he could make sense of everything. He would be lying if he were to say he didn't enjoy what was happening right now, at least a little bit, and it was never like he could go against the emotions that took hold of his screen, but something was off here. They clearly weren't okay like they claimed to be. “Why?” He asked them, voice a bit low.

“I've had a bad day.” They responded, gasping for some air. The heat was causing an interesting type of steam to build up around them. “I just want to forget it all.”

Pathfinder didn't respond, instead he was focusing on trying to see through the slight fog that was building up on his optics. He titled his head slightly. It was an interesting sensation to say the least, everything was moist now from the shower, and it just seemed to be getting worse the longer they stayed in here. He was kind of fascinated by it though, perhaps a morbid curiosity to test his on physical limits and see how long he could hold up in a situation like this.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice them reaching for his privacy panel until he heard the distinctive click, and felt it shortly after. Pathfinder shifted quickly and suddenly, taking their wrist and stopping their actions. He stared back down at them with his red gaze.

And they looked back up at him, eyes questioning... Or maybe they were asking... Begging, perhaps? They didn't fight against his grip though, they weren't willing to take this any further if he didn't actually want them to.

Pathfinder stared back at them for another moment or so, before turning his head away and loosening his grip. There was a synthetic sigh. He could never say no to them, it was just something about them that made it piratically impossible to do so. He'd never experienced it with anyone else. It had always perplexed Pathfinder how human affection worked this way. He couldn't explain what he was feeling now either, despite being a victim of it himself, but he started to realize that in this moment, perhaps all the cheesy ways couples would end up together in media, perhaps wasn't so far fetched after all.

“Ah-” He gasped.

(Y/N) smirked widely at the reaction, continuing their motions as they reached to wrap around his silicon member. Convincing him to make it a permanent attachment was the beast thing they'd done, it made moments like this so much more rewarding without having to stop and plug something in. They also admitted this setting was new and unusual for them too, but it was exciting all the same. At first they too were worried and realized after they had pulled him in perhaps robots and water were not a good combination, but he seemed to be holding up just fine for the time being... So they continued.

They dropped to their knees, watching as he'd slip a bit with the moisture on the wall, struggling to grip onto it as he watched them kneel down. He seemed to flinch slightly as they brought their mouth closer to him. They eventually opened it, taking him.

The sensation was different than normal. Everything was wet and slick, it almost made it feel a bit more real. The silicon was hot and a bit more rubbery from the heat of the shower attacking it. It was warm and inviting. They wrapped their tongue around it.

Pathfinder's legs buckled under him slightly as he had to make a conscious effort keep them straightened out. He slipped a bit more down the wall as he tried to keep balanced in the current situation. He couldn't help but gasp out again, a bit louder this time. His screen turned pink and he found himself bringing a wet hand up against the bottom of his head, covering a mouth that he didn't actually own. He wasn't used to (Y/N) coming on so strong to him. He was actually questioning why he was even agreeing to this. There was no reason as to why they had to do right here, and right now. But it was happening.

(Y/N) chuckled slightly as they wrapped an arm around one of his legs, stabilizing themselves a bit as they leaned against him for support. They continued their sucking motions, applying pressure at certain points just to watch the robot squirm. The sensation it sent through him seemed to be enjoyable, and so it was then that they stropped, deciding that they too wanted more out of this.

Pathfinder took a moment, twitching slightly as he attempted to wipe his optic, though perhaps he just made it worse. Not being able to see properly right now was adding a whole other layer to this, which was why he was surprised when they purposely tugged his legs out from underneath him, pulling him down to the floor of the shower, which was still running.

There was a small splash from the impact, originating from the small pool of water that was gathering at their feet. Pathfinder managed to switch his screen to a question mark again, reaching out to support (Y/N) as they started to re-position themselves over him. They simply smiled back at him, before breaking eye contact and lowering themselves on to him.

“Ahh...” They let out a moan and the feeling sent a shock wave between the two of them. Pathfinder found himself gripping onto them suddenly, supporting them as they continued to clench around him.

“Mm-” He couldn't help but let out a small moan too.

Once they adjusted themselves to his size, that's when things started to get interesting. They quickly picked up the pace and fell into a beat almost naturally. They were on their own count though as Pathfinder struggled a bit to keep in tune with them.

Normally he wouldn't of been so... Useless when it came to this, but (Y/N) was in full control tonight. They did what they wanted with him, and they continued to come on aggressively. They'd shift in ways that benefited themselves more so than him, and they were vocal about it too. Their loud moans would drown out what little gasps or cries he produced.

The steam that built up was almost too thick to breathe in now as (Y/N) continued to enjoy themselves. They took a strong hold on to Pathfinder's shoulders and would move their hips strongly and aggressively against his. Pathfinder was sure there was going to be some self inflicted bruising afterwards, but he couldn't think straight enough to worry about that right now. In fact, if they continued on this way, he wasn't exactly sure how much longer he could withstand it without overheating or crashing on them. His systems were very angry with him at the moment.

“C'mon-!” They'd huff and lean up, pushing him back into the wall again as they took a hold of his head, nails scraping and leaving scratches in his paint. They'd bring their lips down against him again, moaning as they did so. Their other hand would snake up from his waist, working into some open crevasses and slipping under the protective rubber casing that sheltered some wires and switches.

As soon as their moist hand made contact with a naked metal coil a small shock occurred, which caused Pathfinder to again twitch involuntarily as he glitched slightly, doubling over a bit and clinging on to them. “(Y-Y/N)!” It was very rare that they'd be the one to make him call for their name.

(Y/N) noticed this, and was enjoying every minute of it. They'd move again and come down faster, and then wrap a finger around a loose wire.

He'd respond in a manner, at least trying to meet their aggressive behaviour tonight. He couldn't quite bring himself to match them though, and also he didn't want to hurt them, so instead he'd end up whimpering and shook slightly as they continued to use him and explore his inner workings. The water probably wasn't a good thing, but the sensation the small current he carried created when coming in to contact with it was amazing.

(Y/N) couldn't help but chuckle slightly, which lead in to yet another moan as they finally hit the right spot with him. They kept moving in that same way, latching on tighter to him as finally he was able to fall into their pace.

Unfortunately that's all Pathfinder could handle. His systems convulsed as he twitched around them. He cried out again, burying his head in to their neck and metal hands digging into their back. He whimpered and shivered a bit as his voice box glitched and he poured into them.

(Y/N) was surprised by it a bit, and considered slowing down slightly. They weren't quite finished, but they didn't want to caused Pathfinder to short out on them. Thankfully the slower pace was all they needed as they ended up squeezing to apply enough pressure to allow themselves to climax too. This resulted in Pathfinder letting out a softer whine, followed by a sharp sigh. If they didn't know better they'd mistake him for almost sobbing.

Once it was over the pair sat with each other. (Y/N) was still on top in his arms and a forheads were pressed together. The water continued to rain down onto them, though it was slowly starting to run cold.

(Y/N) eventually shifted and struggled to stand up, turning the water off. They looked back at Pathfinder who sort of stared back up at them, leaning against the wall. It was one of the few times they hadn't seen him rebound back almost instantly with full energy again.

“Here.” They offered him a hand, which he took and it was a massive strain and struggle to pull him to his feet, but they managed to do it.

“Feel better?” He asked them, his voice almost sounding a little hoarse, but they assumed his voice box was probably just waterlogged.

“Yes, actually.” They hesitated, looking back at him and noticing his state. He was wet, optic clouded a bit still from the steam. His screen was also now fogging up a bit, and slightly obscured by the water droplets that manifested on it. There were a few new scrapes and scratches all over his chassis, though it wasn't like he wasn't already overdue for a fresh coat anyway.... “I'm sorry.” They finally spoke back to him.

“Hm?” He seemed confused by their apology.

“You're not used to that... We're normally more... Gentle.” They replied. “I was being selfish, I just really needed that tonight... So thank you, but I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.” He gave her his classic smile. “I understand completely.”

“I didn't mean to hurt you either.” (Y/N) stated. “Don't feel obligated you have to do everything just because I'm-”

“You're fine.” He stepped closer and cupped their head in his hands. “I gave you my consent... It was interesting. Different... Exciting.” His tone dropped to a more suggestive one on that last word.

They laughed at him, pulling away and taking him with them outside of the shower. “C'mon, let's get you dried off. All that moisture cannot be healthy for you.”

“You're kinda hot when you're angry, actually.” Pathfinder joked as he followed them.

“Marvin!” They playfully groaned, tossing a towel at his head due to the statement. Thankfully they weren't angry at the world anymore, and they could go back to nomral.

“I love you.” He shot them a heart on his screen before turning to wipe off the water.

(Y/N) smiled back at him. “I love you too.”


End file.
